nwpfandomcom-20200214-history
TappedIn, Sept 1 notes
KenS: i think we need to start working on the invites/applications. the start of a new school here has a quick pace to it PaulA: Yes, I agree. I think we should keep it at $250. PaulA: Kiran Chaudhuri is excited to come. PaulA: And I think her teaching partner from last year, Sarvenaz will too. I've also invited the present 9th grade teaching partner as well... Her name is Marie. Don't know if she will come, but she wants to learn. KenS: i have told margaret lum and may about it KenS: margaret says she's definitely coming FeliciaG: Great! We have 2 so far. PaulA: Joe Luft e-mailed me about a teacher in his school who wants to begin blogging, and I said that that teacher should contact me... I also let him know about the retreat... PaulA: Ken and I need to do some planning... like we need to find out what our schedules are and where we might be able to do a weekly technology drop-in/course. FeliciaG: What do you want the application to say Ken? What should we know about folks? It would b great if Joe Luft joins. I wonder if he can, given he's a principal. PaulA: No... let's invite people to the retreat NOW, and keep the follow-up vague. We might even plan it at the retreat with folks... to some degree. PaulA: Oh. KenS: well we have some idea already of what we're doing at the retreat don't we? FeliciaG: okay. I'll begin making contacts tomorrow. Some people are still away. KenS: yes, amy rathgeb is stuck in peru KenS: but i think we ought to send out some sort of official sounding email and ask for responses back KenS: we ought to ask folks to rsvp and respond to a menu of food preference so they take us completely seriously PaulA: I'll invite anybody on my list tomorrow as well. We've got sketchy plans, but Julie and I need to plan. KenS: kate and i need to pan too FeliciaG: That's a good idea about an official email. If I draft something tomorrow, will everyone promise to respond? PaulA: yes FeliciaG: We can ask people now and follow-up with the email. Anyone who isn't interested won't get the email. PaulA: looks good KenS: so we need to agree to send you f- the names and email addresses of the folks we want to invite tonight PaulA: Give it until next Friday... to get initial responses. KenS: oaky FeliciaG: yes, but you don't have to do that until next week. I think I will aim to email folks on Wednesday or Thursday of next week. I know I'll be in the office and get it done. PaulA: then Felicia can send the official e-mail. KenS: is that okay felicia? FeliciaG: okay, I'll wait until the following Monday to do it. That would be Sept. 12 PaulA: That's good... as long as we do the personal contacts now - Tuesday. KenS: sounds good, we can always give the folks we intend to invite the heads up about felicia's email too FeliciaG: I was hoping to get some feedback on the agenda that I made some changes to. But I guess that can wait. What do we need to do/decide this evening? KenS: so should we agree on what that email should say? FeliciaG: Join us for a 2-day retreat so that you can set up a blog to use with your class. PaulA: I guess. PaulA: Are there people who we are inviting who don't have a blog yet? KenS: join the wp as we work together KenS: to fuse esatblished writing project practices with emerging internet technologies includiung... FeliciaG: nice KenS: my last two line were cut apart, but they are what i think the message ought to say KenS: then go on to say something about the presenters, and the time, place and food KenS: and stipend PaulA: Friday will be about co-constructing curriculum using a wiki... and Saturday about using what we know about literature circles to deepen our work with weblogs and literature. PaulA: Ah... time and place. East Side or your place Ken? KenS: i dont' think the t3 line or wireless will be up by that time of the retreat. but the new machine look pretty KenS: do we want to include agenda in the message that's going out. i'm just thinking we might not want to tip our hat per se PaulA: So location: East Side Community High School, but I'll have to confirm this with Mark and the custodians, KenS: yes felicia, or ask if there are folks who want vegeatarion offereing only. FeliciaG: Unless we can agree to an agenda by next week- no. I think what Paul suggested is sufficient. KenS: i think having them respond with a rsvp and something about food is as good as having them buy a ticket KenS: paul, it eastside on procon phase 4? do you have a t3 up and running there? PaulA: The teacher from my school --who I don't know well yet--wanted to know if it was going to be about actually learning how to do something or was it about blogging? PaulA: no idea about t3. I'll find out. FeliciaG: Since it will most likely be at East Side, Paul can make the arrangements. We can assume everyone is vegetarian and order salad and vegetarian lasagna. KenS: just wondering if the connections at our two schools is the same before i persue asking if the space at satellite is available PaulA: We need to get a September meeting together of the larger technology advisory committee too. A Friday, perhaps? KenS: the vegetarian thing is just a rouge felicia, we just want folks to take us seriously and get them to really commit.. order bacon PaulA: I think we need to re-invite everyone who was at the meetings this summer to join us for a Tech Advisory meeting... Didn't we think this would me a monthly thing? And I need to think about re-uping with Macromedia ($2000) and other budget things... KenS: so do we need to talk about an agenda for saturday FeliciaG: I don't think we said monthly. If you look on the July notes (which are no longer on the Wiki) it will tell you the number of times we asked people to commit to. PaulA: Yes... Felicia did you throw a revised one together? FeliciaG: Yes, the revised agenda is on the dt.wiki. I did it this afternoon and emailed yall. PaulA: We got spammed on the Wiki... I'm looking into it. The notes are, however, back I think. FeliciaG: Spammed? I didn;t know such a thing could happen. How do we protect ourselves? PaulA: I'll look at it tonight or tomorrow, and get back to you. I'll find out. PaulA: The real deal is to stay up to date on watching it... and you know Bush and I have been on vacation. FeliciaG: So, what else do we need to talk about - beside a time for you and Ken to plan; scheduling a meeting with the advisory group, finishing up the e-mail invite. KenS: an agenda for Saturday PaulA: Saturday will be: 1) case studies/ reports from folks who have used the blog with their classes 2) Literature Circles... and what they teach us about engaging students on line about literature... Then the afternoon will be SET UP the blog time. FeliciaG: Saturday the 24th is on the wiki. I need you to send me your comments. I may/probably missed somethings. KenS: i think i need to see the friday agenda again. KenS: i though friday was for presentations KenS: and didn't kate have an idea of setting up an exhibit of sorts of the presenters work for friday. i like that idea FeliciaG: Friday is showing samples of how teachers have used wikis - Seth and Paul -- and the online gallery walk - Kate and Ken. KenS: it could work like a gallery walk PaulA projects http://dt.wikicities.com/wiki/August_28_Meeting_-_Retreat_Plans KenS: so waht's play PaulA: I think that's about setting up your blog... bring class lists and get messy... doesn't sound as much fun as play. FeliciaG: Play is trying out wikis or aspects of the online gallery walk. Do we need to be more specific? PaulA: That too. KenS: yeah, we need to set up space for folks to provide reflections FeliciaG: Paul, you see I put the lit circle discussion before the case studies. I thought it might provide context to have it come before the case studies. FeliciaG: Just hit edit and add your comments Ken. PaulA: I'm excited about the initial response for this retreat... looks good. PaulA: Yeah... and I'll think about Tuesday or Friday... Probably Tuesday, no? KenS: tuesday bad FeliciaG: okay, sign off. I think I'm leaving the chat room. Make changes to the wiki. Return to New York City Writing Project